Rex Weathers
---- Rex Weathers or Rex. Is a German Shepherd 9 year old Police Dog. He was first a Police Dog in Darwin Australia. But went to Adventure Bay to be a member of the Paw Patrol. The Pups look up to him as a rollmodel and they all think he's a Star! He's also a Champion Sheep Herder. He sometimes gets a bit disturbed. But all he meant was good. ---- Rex's family are also Darwin Police Dogs. And most of them are the same rank as Rex. However Rex is the oldest of his brother's and sister's. But he doesn't show off. Well he tries his best not to show off. ---- Diana / Rex's Mother. Max / Rex's Father. Georgia / Rex's Sister. Marko / Rex's Brother. Major / Rex's Brother. Sarah / Rex's Sister. ---- Ella / Wife. Scowler / Son Gloria / Daughter Saber / Son Silvana / Daughter ---- Rex's rank as a Police Dog is a 2nd rank Officer. Due to this Rex own's quite a lot of weapons. He takes the job very serious and does not muck around on duty. ---- Normal Police Tazer. A 10 bullet Pistol. A few set of Hand Cuffs. A roll of Trip Wire. A small Knife / Used for cutting things like string / Sometimes to fight with as seen in Adventure Bay Shorts. ---- Rex was gifted from Ryder and the Pups a Delta Wing shaped Air Uniform! It's powered by 4 Turbo Engine's that gives him enough Thrust to go as fast as Skye can with her Supersonic Jet Pack! ---- Rex doesn't fear much however. His worst fear is Silver small size gun bullets as he was once shot by one and was hospitilized for a month. He also fears the over grown giant squid that swim's around the whole world. He always fears it might come and drag his loved ship The Black Pearl down to the depths. ---- James / Another Police Dog from Darwin / His Best Friend. Ella / Wife. Chase. Rocky. Zuma. Marshall. Everest. Skye. Rubble. Katie. Ryder. Pluem / OC From Pluem is on the Job / I got permission. And pretty much every good citizen in Adventure Bay. ---- Rex when he was back in Australia, He had a Handler as all the Police Dogs did in Australia. His Handler was named Thomas. Officer Thomas and Officer Weathers made a great team. Right up until the day Rex left Australia. ---- Rex owns a Black Mclaren MP4 - 12C - GT4 Police Car. A pretty impressing Police Car! It's also installed with a Rocket Powered Booster and Blue Under Lighting! He keeps her in Ryder's ATV Garage. Engine type: 3.8 Litre Twin Turbo V8 Rex's Car Model Turntable ---- Rex sleeps in a Metal Black and Neon Blue Lines. It is placed on the ocean side of the Lookout Driveway. ---- Yes Sir! Right Away Sir! No Bad Guy Gets The Best Of Me! Rex Weathers Coming Through! Roger! Make way for the Force! Go Go Go Nitro Boost! First Thing's First. Cheating Never Wins! R-E-X! ---- Rex has taken part in a lot of car racing events and has won every one he has entered! His most treasured racing trophy is the dog version of the Australian Grand Prix! All thanks to his Mclaren which was number 11 in his races. He's also taken part in the Pups 2nd Big Race too. ---- His Job. Safety. The Law. The Sea. His Friends and Family. Australia and Adventure Bay. His Police Car / Car Racing. Pirates of the Caribbean Movies. Getting His Head Hair Fashioned Up. Swimming. The Black Pearl Helping out. Being a Rollmodel to the pups / young ones. Playing the Organ. Sheep Herding. Dinosaurs / He's an expert at them, But doesn't know everything. The song Holla Concorde / Supersonic Passenger Plane. Teaching the younger Police Dogs / Pups to be like him / But no further than 6th Rank Training. Watch TV. Soccer. ---- Bad People / Animals / Denton and his Crew . Litter / As in rubbish on the ground. Silver Small Sized Gun Bullets. Bad Manners. The Over Grown Giant Squid Being called Rexie. Disorganization / Like Ryder. Russia / Because it's full of Drama / Rex just hates it. Being Bossed around. Gazza/ He is Frenemies with him. ---- Rexs Theme Music is the music he plays on the Organ. Rex Weathers Organ Rex Weathers Organ Lyrics. Rex Weathers Organ Lyrics ---- Officer Weathers / When on duty. Captain Weathers / When sailing The Black Pearl. Rexie / The name that he hates being called. Weathers / Just a Nickname for him. King / His name means King. Treasure / By his Mum Diana. ---- Rex's top secret is that he has a small music locket that he sometimes wears. It's shaped like a heart and he tells others that it's just a necklass. But really it's not. It plays a little tune that reminds him of his loved one Ella. Rex Weathers Locket ---- Eaten by the Kraken in The truth of the Kraken Squid. Taken to the Land of the Dead. ---- He returned in At World's End. ---- Main Voice: Breckin Meyer / Voice of Jon Arbuckle in Garfield: The Movie 'Adventure Bay Shorts: '''Orlando Bloom / Actor of Will Turner in ''Pirates of the Caribbean. 'Puppy Voice: '''Max Charles / Voice of Kion from ''The Lion Guard. ---- '''Created: '''The 18th of December 2015. '''Real Birthday: '''The 18th of December 2006. ---- This is the link to Rex's Song. Ode to Rex Weathers ---- There is something special about Rex's Eyes. They are coloured brown. At night time, if he's out in the night, his Eyes glow! Some of the younger pups get scared of this. ---- Paw Patrol Stories *Paw Patrol / Pups Visit Australia! *Paw Patrol / Pups Visit La Concorde! *Paw Patrol / Blue Light Job *Paw Patrol / Pups Great Race 2 *Paw Patrol / The Missing Hat. *Paw Patrol / Rex and the Famous Visitor *Paw Patrol / Rex and Chase *Paw Patrol / Rex the Pink Officer *Paw Patrol / Squeak, Rattle and Roll *Paw Patrol / Rex Takes A Dip *Paw Patrol / Chase In A Hole *Paw Patrol / The Queen's Visit Adventure Bay Shorts *Adventure Bay Shorts / A Rising Threat! *Adventure Bay Shorts / A Rising Threat Bloopers! *Adventure Bay Shorts / The Pups Training. *Adventure Bay Shorts / Time Goes By Songs *We are Family / Weathers Family version / From Ice Age 4 *Rex's Homesick Song Specials *Rex and Ella's Dream Come True *Rex Weathers The Movie! *Rex Weathers The Movie Bloopers! *Titanic / Paw Patrol Version *Pirates of the Caribbean / Curse of the Black Pearl *The Shepherd Guard / Crossover from The Lion Guard. *Rex and Ella's Wedding *Brookes Adventure with Rex and Ella's Pups Collabs *The Truth of the Kraken squid *At Worlds End Citizen Weathers *Citizen Weathers / The Husband *Citizen Weathers / Ella's Mother *Citizen Weathers / Rex's Mclaren Paint *Citizen Weathers / Fasting *Citizen Weathers / The Soccer Game *Citizen Weathers / Rex's Photo Shoot By Others *Rescue in the fire house *Dimention Rescue Start Trailers *Rex Weathers The Movie Trailer *Citizen Weathers Trailer *Rex and Gazza : Battle of the Shepherds Trailer ---- Rex has tied in Character of the Month for April 2016! He tied with Ace and Lani! ---- Plush-coat-can-be-mistaken-for-short-haired-German-Shepherd.jpg|Basic Look of Rex Weathers Il 570xN.421258265 7hax.jpg|Rex's Necklace Music Locket Mclaren-mp4-12c-can-am-edition-main.jpg|Rex's Car Model. Lewis 619 619x356 237975a.jpg|Cars 2 Lewis Hamilton's Colour is similar to Rex's car. But Rex has Neon Blue lines on his car. McLaren-MP4-12C-Interior.jpg|Rex Weathers Car Interior 896868.jpg|Drawing of Rex done by WildernessRescuerJonathan Rex Weathers.png|Drawing of Rex done by Sonicthefox19 Category:Fanon Characters Category:German Shepherds Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Fanon Category:Heroes Category:Dogs Category:Friendly Characters Category:Dog Category:Boy Character Category:Boys Category:Boy Category:Good Category:Chase787 Character Category:Chase787 Category:Police Officer Category:Husband /boyfriend